leafandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance Policy
This is the official Alliance Policy which all allies must keep and maintain to the best of their abilities. If an ally does not sustain this policy, we reserve the right to revoke your position of an ally. Terms of Alliance This is the terms and conditions all alliances must accept. 1. Loyalty : a) All allies must not plot or spy on the at anytime. All operations that your agency are currently doing that afflicates the must be told to the Foundership ranks and halt if said so. : b) All allies must not inflict any hostile actions to the and its other allies. Hostile actions include raiding and trashing. 2. General Standards : a) Your agency must be active and functioning, with a HQ. : b) Your agency must have an active leadership that is 1iC most of the time. : c) Your agency must have respectful management and professionalism. : d) Your agency must have a fair justice system. A fair justice system is where a member has the right of a fair trial in court. : e) The negociater must be 1iC or higher. 3. National Exile : a) National Exile (also known as NKoS and National Punishment) is when a member of the has been convicted and pleaded or founded guilty by the justice system for a serious crime such as sabotage and betrayal. : b) Your agency must put all National Exilee's under your KoS list. If they have joined your agency, you are required by this alliance policy to fire him at once. : c) We reserve the right for our allied agencies as well to have their National Exilee's to be KoS'ed but only if they accept that: :: i) National Exile is a very serious consequence. :: ii) To place a person under National Exile should only be for the harshest punishments such as sabotage. :: iii) Only your agency's legal system or 1iC may publish a list of all National Exilee's. 4. Transfer Ban : a) Transferring is an act of betrayal according to the official definition by the . Therefore, all allies must ban transferees that come from the . : b) If an tries to transfer to your agency, you must reject them and contact the authorties under 1iC (Foundership). : c) We reserve the right of a transfer ban for all our allies as well. 5. Foreign Work Permits : a) A Foreign Work Permit (usually shortened to FWP) is a concept invented by DanieI and started on the . Foreign Work Permits are exclusive to allied members and it is when a member of an allied agency can request to help work in our HQ without transferring to our agency. They get to keep their own rank and badges of their own agency. : b) All agencies must run a FWP system at the time, or introduce it shortly afterwards this transfer policy has agreed. : c) If existant, only members working for External Affairs+ (also known as Diplomatic Relations, or Diplomatic Affairs, or Foreign Affairs, etc.) may be considered by the Immigrations Dept. If non existant, your agency has to either: :: i) Create an exclusive rank of External Affairs. :: ii) Create a special group of members with a badge that has approval of 1iC of their agency. :: iii) Have a list of all members that can join our FWP system (on your official website). :: iv) Allow all members to join FWP (note that they all represent your agency and can decrease our relations in terms of our alliance if they act inappropiately). : d) All members that join your FWP will have an External Affair badge. Make sure your members who are in charge of FWP understand this and asks for this badge. : e) All FWP members joining the have the following restrictions and conditions. Our External Affair members also have to follow these conditions and restrictions when applying for FWP in your agency (unless special amendments are made specifically for your agency): :: i) They are treated one classification unit below. ::: '''e.g. '''Assuming your agency uses our rank system, if you are part of the Officer Rank, you will be treated in the as a Security Rank :: ii) The maximum unit of classification you can be treated as is HR. Even if you do meet the requirements of being HR+, your maximum classification as a FWP is HR. :: iii) They have to follow our Code of Conducts, command structure and other laws when inside our base at all times as if they were part of the . :: iv) Any misbehaviour can lead to their FWP being revoked. You also can be tried in the Legal Court System, but they can have a External Affairs Legal Repesentative or Laywer to back their case up at any time. :: v) They must listen to all ranks that are higher than them in their treated rank. :: vi) All FWP's regardless of their treated rank cannot promote, demote, fire, strike, sentence members to court, examine, or review. What they can do is: ::: i) Give basic commands such as FTD, FTAA and FTS. ::: ii) Recruit new commers but only as members, not the agency that they work for. ::: iii) Train newcoming recruits (if manual training exists in your agency). 6. Amendments to the policy : a) It is up to the ally agency to constantly check our policy for any changes as the reserves the right to change the Alliance Policy without any notification or negociation. : b) If you disagree with the new amended policy, you can notify DanieI or any 1iC of that you would like to stop this alliance.